Kingdom Chaos
by GetBlazedOrDie
Summary: A story about adventures of a young hero by the name of Blaze, along with Sora, Goofy, Donald and the others.
1. Chapter 1

The rings of chaos, the chains of pain…

First, is the conqueror who leaves the worlds in vain,  
Second, is the maestro, who walk's the line of evil and good,  
Third, is the lord, who is lost in the dark, his mission misunderstood  
Fourth, is the king, by whom people will receive a blessing  
All four within one, supreme power possessing.  
If they are locked in one, chaos will come,

That is how the legend sung.  
If conquered by one, he will be a master of hearts,

And by this legend, the story starts…"

Prologue.

" Why did I listen to him?" – was the thought inside his head. Too weak to even move inside his space pod, his mind was covered in thick fog, through which many thoughts were racing in and out of his attention. Focusing on trying to remember the events that had happened just about ten minutes ago, he flinched. The window of his pod was facing his world, which was getting smaller with each passing minute. "There were so many of these things… so many…" – he whispered to himself. The only thing he remembered now was the screams of his people, as they charged into battle. He was one of the first people to spring into action when the attack happened. He heard someone screaming for help, someone screaming to get children into the pods and out of this planet. There was panic everywhere; the men were trying to protect the women and the kids. "They were being massacred, and I couldn't do anything about it…" This thought added to the amount of pains, which were surging through his body – physical and emotional. His race of people were born supreme fighters, fighting was like their sixth sense, but still, they were getting overpowered by numbers of strange creatures who came from the darkness and shadows. He remembered his father, a legendary fighter - Spartus, yelling at him to get inside the pod. He wanted to continue to fight, like other people did, but his father's words always brought sense to his rash decisions.  
- You must go now son!

Father I must help, were being attacked, all the men…  
- All the men are fighting, you are only 15, also you are badly injured, you did your best son, now you must go!  
- I am not leaving without you.  
- Listen to me; get inside the pod and go, other children are going also.  
- I am not a child, I can still fight…  
- Don't interrupt me! I don't know who will survive and who will win, but there are things you must do in your life that you need to live for. I already did the things I wanted to, I've became a hero, I've met the gods and… I've met your mother.  
The old man's eyes started to tear when he remembered his first love, his only love, the boy's mother. He looked at his son, finding the resemblance of his mother was not hard, he had her eyes. The same eyes he longed so much for when he first met her. He gave the boy a bracelet that his wife gave to him during her last minutes of life.   
- Go now and remember, listen carefully to the voices inside your heart, because the quiet one has the most to say.  
Those were the last words his father said before launching the pod. He saw a few other pods scatter into different directions. "Roxanne, I wonder if she is in one of them…" A faint thought went by in his head. He was almost unconscious from the tiredness and the battle wounds. He couldn't even input the coordinates of where to go. "Let destiny lead the way, it already brought me here, who knows what it will do to me next." The destiny's answer to that came shortly. A sight that was forever imprinted inside his memory like a burn mark on his skin. His precious world, his only home exploded. He saw it clearly through the smoke. It was the brightest explosion he ever saw. He felt like destiny just spit in his face, laughing at him, punishing him for not staying with the others, but fleeing like a coward. With horror in his eyes, uncontrollable tears started rolling down his face. "I would rather die fighting with them". He squeezed tightly the item his father cherished the most when he had it – a shiny silver key, small key that his father gave to him on his last birthday. Where was the key from and what was its purpose did not occur to him and he didn't care, because it was the last piece of his father that still remained with him. He was watching his world explode into a shining golden heart and then scatter into billions of pieces and finally disappear. Tears kept rolling his stone cold face and with the last grip of conscience he whispered, " Father, I'm sorry… I will never fail you… again…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1.

Sora, Donald and Goofy landed back in Traverse Town. Having just won the Phil's Cup trophy, Sora was feeling pretty cocky.  
"Did you see? Those heartless jumped on me like hungry dogs on a piece of meat. But I didn't even blink. Right dodge, slash of they keyblade, left dodge, stab. And then those fat heartless were about to squish me and I jumped in the air, three-hit combo to the back. Oh yeah! Who is good!" These words were accompanied by Sora swinging his keyblade around fighting imaginary heartless. Donald looked at Sora skeptically. "We aren't going to find the King and your friends if we just stand around here imitating OUR fight in the cup. Me and Goofy were fighting too, remember?" Sora froze with his keyblade in the middle of the air, stopping his mindless swinging. His expression changed when he remembered Riku and Kairi. "Yea you are right, I wish Riku saw me fight in the coliseum…". "Cheer up Sora, we will find your friends and the King, I know we will" – replied Goofy. "Now lets see, if there is a keyhole in every world, that must mean there is one in Traverse Town. Lets go talk to Cid, he might know something about it". Goofy's idea seemed good enough and they started walking to the accessory store, without knowing a strange dark coated figure was closely watching them.  
The sleep of the young hero was interrupted by a crash. The pod hit the ground with a loud SMASH that was heard all across the town. He flew out of the destroyed pod and hit the ground. Pain woke him up, but his mind was still not clear. He sat against the nearby wall looking around. Wiping the last tears that covered his green eyes, he saw a sign that read "Traverse Town. Third District". He looked around and felt really light, like he didn't weigh as much. The place looked strange, he never seen anything like this. "Remember now, this is another world" – he thought to himself, "Be alert and don't anything stupid" – was another thought in his head. He got up surprisingly easy considering that he had two deep cuts in his leg and in his chest. "Man, this place is weird, I feel so light, back on my world it was harder moving around than this". He remembered everything that had happened before he fell asleep. His heart sunk with sadness that his most beloved people were dead. He suppressed his wish to start crying again. "You are a warrior, you must honor your comrade's death not by tears, but by deeds in his name" - his father's words echoed in his mind. Then all of a sudden a strange creature appeared, it was not much but four feet tall with a helmet on and a blue outfit with red outlines. It had a weird looking heart symbol in the middle. It appeared out of nowhere and then two more came with it. Behind them five little black creatures appeared. He looked at them, reading his opponents. "These are the same creatures that attacked my world"! He looked deeper into their eyes and realized that they did not have a heart. He decided to call them heartless. "Die you bastards!" – was his battle cry as he charged into battle, with his mind focused on nothing but getting revenge for his destroyed world. He raised his fist, ready to give the soldier looking heartless a blow to the head, as the other two soldiers jumped and gave him a kick to the gut from each. He flew back a good dozen feet and hit the wall, making it crumble under the power of which he was launched from. "They are stronger than I thought". He got up and summoned his weapons. Two completely black chains appeared to be coming out of his back. They looked like they have been burned straight into his shoulder blades. On the end of each chain was a ring with a circumference of a Frisbee. The rings were extremely sharp on outer edges. Both the chains and the rings were completely black. He flinched from the pain when he summoned them, the chains were burned straight into his spinal cord and it hurt him enormously every time he summoned them. His eyes got darker and he frowned. "Lets rock"! With these words he thrust his left ring into the soldier. The heartless barely dodged his attack, receiving a cut on the side of its face. The shadows disappeared into the ground while the other two soldiers jumped at him. He grabbed both of his rings in a defensive stance and easily parried their attack. He leaped high into the air. "Wow, I can't believe I can jump this high, the gravity in this world seems to be much less" he smiled to himself. "This should be pretty easy" – he thought as he landed behind his space pod. The five of the shadows appeared not far in front of him. He grabbed the pod, and with surprising ease picked it up and hurled at the heartless. All five of the small shadows got squashed; the pod flew into the nearby wall and broke into a bunch of pieces. "This thing was a no good piece of junk anyway". He turned his attention to the soldier heartless. With the rings in his hand he dashed straight at the heartless with amazing speed, two diagonal slashes and the heartless fell apart into four pieces and disappeared. The second soldier jumped into the air with its fists ready. He leaped into the air with the heartless easily dodging the attacks. "No way, I can fly!" – he yelled out loud with excitement, somersaulting over the heartless and letting his rings slice it as he suspended himself in the air. He looked at the last heartless, pointed his hand at it and said "Shockwave"! The air got ripped like a strange invisible wave went by and hit the soldier squarely in the chest. The soldier tried to get up but his attempts were shot down by another shockwave. The short fight was over.

He landed on the ground, "Didn't even break a sweat" – thought he. Then he heard footsteps and voices. "I better keep myself hidden and check this place out, it can't be that everyone in this town is hostile like those things." He jumped a good 25 feet in the air and landed softly on a balcony. He crouched and saw a boy of about 14 with spiky hair walk into the district with an old and worn out book in his hands. With him was a duck looking fellow with a staff and a dog look-alike with a shield. 


End file.
